


【Merthur】The knight before Christmas

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And of course Arthur is a knight, Arthur is from the past and merlin lives in 2019, Good Mordred (Merlin), Happy Ending, Inspired by The knight before Christmas, M/M, potential polygonal relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: 梅林不知道天下突然掉下来一名骑士该怎么办。亚瑟不知道突然穿越了该怎么办。
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin), Merthur





	1. 日出酒馆

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞前夕的骑士au，all梅倾向。  
> Freya/菲亚特是挚友，Mordred是Arthur的弟弟。  
> 可能会有狗血，可能会有多角关系。  
> 所有人都是好人！只想写无脑傻白甜！  
> 接受的话➡️

【卡梅洛特，1834】  
那件名叫日出的酒馆挂上的装饰与去年依旧如出一辙，至少在亚瑟·潘德拉贡的眼里，大红和玫瑰红——抑或浅绿与宝石绿的相似度过高了。他知道这充满固定性的环境并无坏处, 抚养并接纳他的卡梅洛特是座值得为之抛头颅洒热血的国城。她在自己降临前便早已驻立在英格兰的土地。旗帜中的红龙高耸挺立，而后又被珍贵的金线所代替。她永不陷落。

而这次将不仅仅是他在卡梅洛特度过的第二十七个圣诞节。六日后莫嘉娜·潘德拉贡将接过父上的皇冠与权杖，加冕成为他热爱深切的土地的女皇。小王子会单膝下跪，轻吻她的戒指，随同众人一起喊出熟悉的台词: “Long Live the Queen.”

而在此之前，他有更为紧要的事去担心。一旦那声冗长的小号响起，他会比莫德雷德更精准、优美、迅速地带回那只羽翼丰满的皇家猎鹰。

“哟，这不是我们高贵的小王子嘛!卡梅洛特的桂冠您可是带不着了，今年可不会连阿尔托斯的尾巴尖也碰不着吧?” 亚瑟闻声只差给来者的肚子一个结实的拳头，在出手的一瞬间却转为一个力度厚实的拥抱。他可不希望毁了和一位好骑士的关系，即使对方留着充满散漫气息的长发，嘴里还叼着槲寄生。

“高汶，今年的猎鹰叫做阿尔托斯? 我还以为会是别的名字，比如厄伦德…”金色头发的少年把披风撇到身侧，他很庆幸那不是由绒布所制成(否则清洗的时间能花到下次圣诞节)。

“我有个计划，合作是更好的共赢。”两位卡梅洛特的骑士跨上了马，下沉的冷空气和他们谈话之间哈出的水雾默契地消融在半路。亚瑟闻到撒了肉桂粉末的啤酒和浸没在麦芽糖里的苹果，高汶听见刚刚被抬离火堆，正发出呲啦声的烤鹅————

可是谁都没有回头用不费力气的一大步陷进节日特有的放浪气息，他们朝相反方向行进。  
毕竟，在更远处一点的森林有桂冠在等着他们摘取。

【伦敦，2019】  
“喂，你好…没错，依然是我，好心肠梅林先生！麻烦您现在派一辆四人的士过来好吗? 到西95石剑栏街道，是的…记在盖耶斯先生的账户上，好的，谢谢，假期快乐!您也是!” 黑色头发的青年将话筒挂回座机上，默不作声地从旁边的衣架上扯过克什米尔羊毛围巾。

12月的伦敦可不是娇俏的小女孩，梅林发誓。如果他有机会在太阳报上抒发对这该死的天气的感想，她是辛德瑞拉的后母。向寻着传统节日气息的旅客来说从不乏优雅精致，可惜在用风刀割伤常住者的脸这件事上她也绝不缺席。

距离今年的圣诞节还有一个星期差一天，而这意味着在他眼前铺展开大量繁琐(但不乏些许弱不可见的乐趣)的圣诞杂务。药铺总是人员稀少，座机总是接不上线，至于老当家盖耶斯(梅林从没知道过他的姓)，和进货商一起出去采购那一项重要的草药了。  
然后玻璃门被推开，滑稽的圣诞装饰发出清脆的欢迎声，梅林缩紧了脖子:直到他被一个毛茸茸的人形扯过脖子上的御寒物顺势连连转上三圈，在失去视线的最后一秒挣扎着大喊出声: “ 菲亚特!!!!! ”，才被赦免了可贵的自由。

伦敦足够大了，梅林想。大到他可能会遇到与之一生相守的人，至于紧巴巴跟着来的心碎、争吵、失望和摔门而出的部分: 菲亚特会拍拍他的肩膀，把药盒剪成一百八十朵纸玫瑰(每一朵上面都写着他的优点)，用毛毯把他裹起来放到懒人沙发上，接着逼迫他不知道第十五还是十八次观看恋爱假期，或是其他任何一部有裘德·劳的爱情电影。

梅林笑起来的时候眼睛会眯成一条缝，绝不会遗漏一滴蔚蓝。他和菲亚特试过做一次恋人意味的亲吻，直到梅林紧张地开始大叫并打翻了一个秤砣——他实在幸运，得以在认定自己心有所属的是另一个性别时，依然有挚友陪伴。


	2. 从天而降

【卡梅洛特，12月19日】  
迷路不是什么非常稀奇的事情，年轻的潘德拉贡承认。  
但是在你过去十二年都在训练、打猎(更小的时候或许和莫嘉娜捉迷藏)的森林迷路，那至少得是有点稀奇。第三次沿直线前进并回到打叉的标记点后小王子跨下了马 ，把缰绳紧紧地攥在手里，发觉自己站立在一百棵看起来别无参差的雪松之间。

亚瑟开始在脑内思考安排下一步应该怎么走的四种可行方案，直到沃特高高扬起糊了他一脸雪并朝反方向撒蹄奔去。他跟上去，然后和一位女士撞了个正着。

【伦敦，12月19日 6.25p.m.】  
接下来的剧情展开哪怕抖一抖十年前在The Great Britain流行的小说都不一定会掉落的：就连我们伟大的艾莫瑞斯先生都懒得绘声绘色、携带他特有的英式自嘲转述一遍了。

心神不宁的骑士遇见面相丑陋的老婆婆，对方其实是会魔法的年轻女巫并被派来判断艾比恩的王是不是公平善良诚实英明…确认以后然就送给骑士先生一堆听不懂的咒语和要求(还有一个指南针)，伴随着一道蓝光消失了。

并顺便把小王子传送到了2019。

于是乎，在梅林骑着自行车回家的路上，从天而降一个满身盔甲、手持长剑、还牵着一匹黑马的骑士模样的人也十分正常了。

正常个头啊！！梅林冷静思考了十三秒并确认了自己今天既滴酒不沾，也没有误触流浪汉紧急针管里的MOLLY以后，小心翼翼地扶起了自行车并从大衣口袋捞出了幸免于难的手机。眼睁睁地目睹联系人通讯录从盖耶斯滑到了菲亚特，最后他的目光停留在一个小小的星标上：L。


	3. L、异装癖和ICU

【伦敦，12月19日 6.38p.m.】  
兰斯洛特在那通电话响起十三分钟后赶到，的确不算太晚。但也足够黑头发的可怜人儿连拖带拽地把眼前的异装癖 (梅林：是兰斯洛特先说的这个昵称，我保证) 拖到Brompton & Harefield的ICU里。警官并非个总是没事可做的职业，何况近几年稳步爬升的犯罪率让这一位年轻人同样不敢马虎。幸好，圣诞节前的一周就连常见的青少年扒手们都像浸泡在甜蜜风暴里不愿铤而走险，警官先生难得享有百闻一见的“奇迹周”——老手们对若大家能闲的按时下班“整整一周”所给予的称呼。

兰斯洛特很确定自己是糊涂了，才会抛弃和同事去日出喝一杯热可可(他正在戒酒)的机会。Brompton的自动门开启的瞬间他下意识地裹紧围巾，再度抬头时梅林已经对他笑出了“我也不知道会这样”的十足歉意，挑起眉毛扬了扬手里厚度显著的化验单:“L先生，外面的天气糟糕透了，可不是吗? 但是我却要拜托切尔西分局支付这些…上帝保佑他们! ” 

梅林撇了撇嘴，眼神示意远处角落里抱着一大堆奇形怪状的当事者。“他的情况理论上来讲应有多处骨折，可这一趟下来最后盖耶斯的老相识甚至说他完全没事，除了…” 兰斯洛特眯起眼睛，比他矮一截的药剂师总是让人感到加倍的安心和愉悦，即使是在医院这种没人喜欢的环境。

可惜肇事者的反应倒比他敏捷，再度睁眼时迎接他的换成了冷冰冰的金属武器，而这甚至获得白炽灯的二次加成：这一切暂时显得过于刺眼，他尚且不想忍受对方吸睛的脸庞。

“这位先生，袭警的惩罚可不仅仅是被捆着进入奇怪的机器那么简单了。或许是短期失忆症? 艾莫瑞斯，我可欠你一个正式的自我介绍。” 

与L先生的握手突如其来，梅林还没来得及掩饰他手心那些黏糊糊的汗迹。在悄悄把[手劲结实有力]这一条加到自己的Imaginary Writing Notebook以后，他又不太好意思地示意了脑内同样隐形的铅笔: 被指挥对象皱了皱眉头，不太情愿地将大红色的[英俊]划去，添上了和警官先生身衬衫颜色一样安心的[亲和力]。

“兰斯洛特·苏塞克，叫我兰斯洛特就好。”


End file.
